Shot In The Dark
by Roza-Maria
Summary: "Qui sait, peut-être arrivera-t-il à la tuer avant de mourir ? Tirant un bon coup dans cette obscurité. Si elle devait mourir, elle préférait de loin que ce soit lui qui en finisse avec elle. Après tout, ils avaient commencés tout cela ensemble. Et c'était peut-être cela, leur destin. S'aimer, se haïr. Se battre jusqu'à ce que leur amour finisse par les tuer, l'un comme l'autre."


**_Coucou les amis ! :D_**

 ** _Voici un tout nouvel OS/Songfic sur une série que je n'ai pas encore abordée, mon dernier ÉNORME coup de coeur en date, "Black Sails", à l'abordage moussaillons ! Cette série sur les pirates m'a littéralement achevée et conquise, et principalement pour un couple - un couple, toujours un couple sinon ce n'est pas drôle ! XD - extrêmement fort qui m'a marquée et que vous connaissez bien si vous regardez Black Sails : Charles Vane et Eleanor Guthrie._**

 ** _Comme bien des fans, je suis en plein visionnage de la saison 3. Comme bien des fans, je suis en train de devenir complètement cinglée à cause de ses ceux là que j'aime tant. J'ai donc eu besoin de mettre quelques idées sur papier, bien que cela m'a été aussi ÉNORMÉMENT inspirée par le magnifique groupe "Within Temptation", qui semble avoir écrit ses chansons pour le Vaneeleanor !_**

 ** _Ce texte est donc aux yeux d'Eleanor, et se passe un peu près dans l'épisode 2 de la saison 3 (si vous ne l'avez pas vu, ne lisez pas, ALERT SPOILER !), bien que ce soit un OS... assez vague, en fait. J'ai tenu surtout à montrer un peu comment pense et réfléchie Eleanor, quels sont ses sentiments et son état d'esprit à ce moment précis de la saison 3, en particulier pour Charles Vane._**

 ** _Il y a plusieurs phrases de plusieurs chansons différentes dans le texte, toutes de Within Temptation, je mettrais en bas des traductions et des titres ;)_**

 ** _J'espère de tout coeur que ce OS/Songfic vous plaira, j'ai longuement hésitée avant de m'attaquer à cette série que je VENERE et dont j'ai sincèrement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, mais vous êtes mes seuls juges et je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit négatif ou positif ! :D_**

 ** _Sur ce, j'arrête de parler, et je vous laisse à votre lecture :D_**

 ** _Bisous, Roza-Maria._**

* * *

P.S : J'ai écrit cette Songfic en regardant la saison 3 mais maintenant que je l'ai terminée, je pense que le raisonnement d'Eleanor que j'ai écrit ici est faux et mal interprété. Je tiens donc à signaler que ce texte n'a aucunement sa place dans l'énorme analyse et séries de OneShots sur Eleanor et Vane, j'ai même songer à le supprimer mais je me dis qu'il plait peut-être quelqu'un alors je laisse ce texte en ligne, mais c'est un texte à part et si vous voyez un jour un nouveau texte avec le même titre apparaître, il ne faudra pas vous étonner, ce sera simplement la nouvelle et correcte version :)

* * *

 ** _I've been left out alone like a damn criminal._**

Elle ferma les yeux. Ressentant pleinement le vent frais sur son visage. L'odeur marine qu'elle avait cru oublier, pendant un moment. Pendant qu'elle restait ainsi, les paupières closes, elle parvenait presque à effacer de sa mémoire le lieu où elle se trouvait. Et ce nœud qui lui serrait le ventre depuis si longtemps maintenant qu'elle était presque habituée à le ressentir. Si il disparaissait soudainement, elle trouverait peut-être même cela curieux.

Certaines personnes ressentent un certain soulagement en sentant la mort venir sur eux. Surtout si ils ont passés des mois dures et horribles. Cela n'avait pas été son cas. Pas un seul instant. Et pourtant, elle estimait que les sept derniers mois qu'elle avait passés en prison avaient été atroces. Elle ne s'en était pas plainte. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Pas à un seul instant, elle n'avait protestée, où suppliée, où quémander. A l'instant précis où elle était montée sur le Scarborough, sous l'œil méprisant, limite écoeuré, du capitaine Yum, elle sut que peu importe ce qu'elle dirait, cela n'aurait servi strictement à rien. A ses yeux, elle était un monstre. Une pirate. Elle valait chaque homme qu'il traquait, elle était même un bien nettement plus précieux, comme l'avait précisé cette raclure d'Hornigold. La _« Reine des Voleurs »_ , l'avait-ils surnommé…

Eleanor ricana légèrement, sans ouvrir les yeux. C'était assez flatteur, quelque part.

Du moins, ça aurait pu l'être si cela n'avait pas été craché avec tellement de dédain. A la longue, à force qu'il était revenu encore et encore sur le navire la transportant jusqu'à Londres, prononcé par les marins entre eux, lui jetant des regards haineux, puis à plusieurs reprises pendant son procès, elle avait finit par presque détesté ce surnom, alors qu'il l'avait laissé indifférente dans un premier temps. Alors non, elle n'avait jamais rien dit, pourtant. Elle répondait quand on lui posait une question. Mais elle ne parlait jamais d'elle-même. Même quand elle était seule dans sa cellule, elle restait silencieuse. Souvent immobile. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de hurler à l'intérieur.

Durant ces sept mois enfermée, elle avait eu l'occasion de réfléchir. Ah ça, oui, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait grand-chose d'autre à faire. A peine avait-elle déposée le pied à terre à Londres qu'elle avait été enfermée à la tour… la tour de Londres. Un lieu capable de rendre fou ceux qui s'y trouvaient, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire. Un lieu hanté par ce qu'il restait des nombreuses exécutions qu'il y avait eu entre ces murs de pierre depuis des siècles. Cela dit, elle avait été enfermée dans une des cellules les moins inhospitalières. Sombre, humide, puant comme jamais, mais elle avait néanmoins un lit de fortune. Une table et une chaise avec du papier et une bougie. Et même une fenêtre, même si elle était placée bien en hauteur, totalement inaccessible. En réalité, cette fenêtre était une torture. On te montrait à quel point le soleil était lumineux dehors. Comme la liberté était à porté de main. Et comme toi, enfermé entre ces quatre murs, tu n'y auras plus jamais accès.

Elle avait vite compris qu'elle allait très mal supporter l'enfermement. Au bout de quelques jours après son arrivée à Londres, elle avait commencé à manquer d'air. Mais elle avait réussi à se contrôler car il était hors de question qu'on l'entende hurler où pleurer. Hors de question qu'elle demande de l'aide. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable. Elle avait fermé les yeux, avait serré la misérable couverture de son lit entre ses mains, et avait repensé à Nassau. A l'air marin qui entrait tout les matins par la fenêtre de son bureau, accompagné de l'habituelle odeur de merde qui se dégageait des campements. Même cette odeur lui manquait.

Elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle n'aurait pas cru sortir de Londres vivante. Elle était certaine de mourir. Et comme elle le disait, si certains était soulagés de savoir la mort venir après tellement de jours enfermés, ce n'était pas son cas. Chaque jour qui passait était un serrement de plus pour le nœud dans son ventre. Chaque jour qui passait était un jour de plus où son masque de pierre risquait de se fissurer et où les gens verraient sa peur. Et rirait d'elle. La grande reine Eleanor… désormais juste une petite fille terrorisée et en larmes. C'était peut-être qu'elle craignait le plus, en réalité. Bien plus que la mort. Paraître faible. Elle avait beau être née en Angleterre, elle avait grandi dans un endroit où on ne pouvait pas montrer sa faiblesse. Jamais. A personne. Pas même à ceux à qui on faisait confiance. Si on parvenait à faire véritablement confiance à quelqu'un à Nassau, ce qui n'avait jamais été vraiment son cas. Pour survivre, il fallait rester fort. Fort, et fier. C'était la principale leçon que lui avait enseigné Nassau et elle comptait bien l'appliquer jusqu'à ses derniers pas qui la mènerait au bout de la corde. Elle serait de marbre. Indifférente aux cris et à la foule. Inaccessible. Personne ne pourrait voir à quel point elle était terrorisée. A quel point elle ne voulait pas mourir. Puisqu'ils se plaisaient tant à l'appeler reine, elle mourrait comme une reine.

C'était ce à quoi elle s'était préparée, à la longue. Elle avait même vu toute la marche silencieuse, à fixée droit devant elle, sans jamais regarder la foule. Jamais elle n'aurait demandée une grâce au roi. A personne. Ils attendaient sûrement cela, ces juges, le roi, les politiciens qui avait assisté au début de son procès. Elle avait répondu à chacune de leurs questions, tout en ayant l'étrange impression de ne pas être vraiment présente. Elle s'était enfermée derrière un mur qu'ils ne pouvaient pas briser avec leurs mépris. Elle leur avait rendu ce mépris. Et elle était fière de chacune de ses paroles, tout en sentant néanmoins l'humiliation infligée la brûler comme un coup de fouet. Cela dit, elle se tenait prête à saisir n'importe quel occasion qui se présenterait pour sauver sa vie. N'importe quelle occasion qui ne la pousserait pas à se rabaisser et à s'humilier. Aussi bien, quand cet homme était entré dans sa cellule, elle s'était méfiée, mais son intention s'était aussitôt réveillée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Mais il n'avait pas tardé à lui dire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Et elle n'avait pas hésitée une seconde. C'était l'occasion qu'elle avait attendue. Et il était hors de question qu'elle passe à côté de son unique porte de sorti. Quel qu'en soit le prix.

 ** _I'm not done, it's not over. N_ _ow I'm fighting this war, but I'm lost, I wish it was over. And I wish you were here, cause your soul is on fire._**

Une liste, lui avait-il demandé. Son esprit avait tout de suite compris qu'elle n'aurait qu'un seul nom a donné. Un seul pour sortir de cet enfer. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il pourrait se venger de cela directement en face, un jour. Aurait-elle du culpabiliser ? Si elle le devait, ce n'était pas le cas et elle ne pensait pas le devoir. Elle avait écrit son nom sans la moindre hésitation. Bien que le simple fait de tracer ces lettres avait comme écrire dans sa propre main à l'aide d'un poignard. Elle ignorait si la douleur venait de la haine. Ou de la nostalgie peut-être. La seule chose qu'Eleanor savait, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'elle pensait au nom de Charles Vane, une douleur intense se faisait ressentir en elle et ce maudit nœud se resserrait un peu à chaque fois. Cette douleur s'ensuivait généralement d'une colère froide. Ce qui était plutôt ironique, cet homme avait toujours eu le don très particulier de la mettre hors d'elle dès qu'elle le voyait, mais c'était autrefois des colères si brûlantes qu'elle voyait vraiment rouge par moments. Et ces colères avaient tendances à toute se terminer de la même manière. Par une bonne baise. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, cela avait toujours été leur mode de réconciliation préféré.

Oui, qu'elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir pendant qu'elle était enfermée. Trop, sans doute. Autrefois, elle n'avait jamais le temps pour trop de réflexions sur elle-même. Il y avait toujours un problème à régler sur lequel elle devait se pencher. Toujours quelque chose à gérer. Mais durant ces longs mois enfermé, son seul problème était qu'elle allait bientôt être pendue haut et court, et elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à cela du fin fond de sa prison. Alors, elle avait réfléchie. Au début, elle avait essayé de ne pas penser à Vane. Elle avait vraiment essayée. Mais ce fut vite devenu évident que c'était impossible. Trop d'images revenait. Les plus récentes était les pire. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait à son regard, c'était le dernier qu'il lui avait jeté qui revenait dans son esprit. Ce regard amer. Dur. Résigné. La mettant en garde quand aux conséquences qui allait suivre. Elle l'avait sous-estimé. Le cadavre de son père en avait été le prix à payer.

Perdre son père… elle ne savait même pas si elle lui en voulait vraiment pour cela. Cela lui avait mis un coup qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Et dire qu'elle avait si longtemps gémit contre son père auprès de Charles, dans leurs premières années… elle se souvenait avec clarté le nombre de fois où elle lui avait confié que par moments elle aimerait bien le voir mort. Charles ne répondait jamais vraiment. Aujourd'hui, elle se demandait si il y pensait déjà, à cette époque, quand il restait silencieux à la regarder quand elle se plaignait de son père. Elle avait imaginé que c'était parce que cela le laissait indifférent. Ce qui à chaque fois la contrariait et elle avait tendance à projeter sa colère contre lui. C'est à ces moments là qu'il l'a regardait pendant qu'elle l'insultait, allongé dans sa tente où assis sur une chaise dans son bureau, et plus elle l'insultait, plus un petit sourire se formait sur ses lèvres, plus elle avait envie de l'étrangler. Au bout d'un moment, il finissait par en avoir assez, et c'est à ces moments là qu'il l'a saisissait brusquement, enserrant ses bras dans ses mains, la poussant à s'approcher de lui. A chaque fois, elle le repoussait brutalement, n'hésitait pas à le frapper, sans jamais réussir à lui échapper. Elle faisait comme si cela l'insupportait. Alors qu'au fond d'elle-même, c'était parmi les choses qu'elle aimait le plus entre eux. Ces moments là. Où ils se battaient l'un contre l'autre, ce qu'ils faisaient de mieux. Avant de baiser comme si ils allaient mourir le lendemain, ce qu'ils faisaient de mieux aussi. Jamais elle ne l'aurait avouée, mais elle adorait cela. Ces luttes qui se finissait par l'amour. Voir de la douceur, par moments. Quelques fois des rires, même si ils lui semblait flous aujourd'hui.

Ce n'était pas tant la mort de son père qui lui restait en travers de la gorge. Cela lui avait fait mal, certes. Mais voilà longtemps qu'elle avait appris à vivre sans le soutien et l'amour de son père. Peut-être que ce dernier était en train de changer au moment où il était mort. Peut-être avait-il été sincère quand il lui avait dit qu'il était fier d'elle. Elle voulait sincèrement le croire et elle préférait garder cette image de Richard Guthrie plutôt que le regard indifférent qu'il avait jadis poser sur elle. Mais l'amertume restait là. Le doute restait là. Si il avait vraiment changé de sentiments vis-à-vis d'elle, il n'aura jamais l'occasion de le lui montrer et l'amertume sera toujours là. Ce n'est pas de la tristesse ni de l'amour qu'elle ressentait quand elle repensait à son père. C'était un vague goût de cendres et un pincement au cœur. Des regrets et de l'amertume, mais pas du chagrin.

Si elle en voulait à Charles Vane aujourd'hui, c'était pour les mots de sa lettre. Ses mots qui lui avaient aussi bien brûler l'esprit que si il le lui avait dit en face. Elle entendait presque sa voix le murmurer, plus qu'elle ne se souvenait de son écriture. « Ennemie de Nassau ». Voilà comment il l'avait désigné. Ennemie publique de Nassau. Voilà la croix qu'il avait marquée sur elle. Elle était bien consciente que aux yeux de Vane, elle l'était. Peut-être avait-elle fait des erreurs. Peut-être qu'elle s'était trompée. Mais elle ne regrettait aucun de ses choix car chacun d'entre eux était motivé par une seule chose : protéger Nassau. Cela avait toujours son but. Son unique but. Et qu'on puisse lui dire qu'elle était l'ennemi de cette île… cela, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Et encore moins l'accepter. Elle donnerait sa vie pour Nassau et personne ne pouvait lui dire qu'elle était son ennemi. Pas même Charles Vane. Il y a des moments où elle l'imaginait la corde au cou, debout sur un ponton le long de la baie de Nassau, tandis qu'elle caresserait du doigt le levier qui le tuerait si elle l'actionnait. Elle lui aurait fait ce _petit sourire_ qu'il aimait tant, autrefois… avant d'actionner le levier et de le regarder mourir. Oh oui, à plusieurs reprises, elle avait imaginé cette scène et cela lui avait fait un bien fou.

Et par d'autres moments… quand elle se réveillait en sursaut dans la nuit, sur sa couchette dure, tandis qu'elle avait froid et qu'elle avait laissé la peur l'envahir complètement dans son sommeil, que ses yeux était pleins de larmes qu'elle ne laissa couler à aucun moments, peu importe le fait qu'elle soit seule… dans ces moments là, elle s'était surprise à imaginer qu'il était là. Juste derrière elle, à passer son bras lourd et chaud autour de son corps tandis qu'elle lui tournait le dos, un geste qu'il faisait si souvent jadis, quand elle s'endormait dans sa tente les soirs où elle l'y rejoignait. Elle avait du mal à lui faire face quand elle dormait à ses côtés. La plupart du temps, elle se levait et rentrait à la taverne. Mais des fois, elle restait, sans même savoir pourquoi et même si elle lui tournait le dos, ce bras qu'il passait autour d'elle lui avait à de nombreuses reprises apporter bien plus de réconfort et de chaleur que tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire. Jamais elle ne l'aurait dit à voix haute. Cela lui aurait donné bien trop de pouvoir sur elle. Mais durant ces longues nuits froide en prison, à Londres, elle avait imaginé que ce bras était là, à nouveau. Cette force silencieuse qui la soutenait comme autrefois. Et elle devait admettre que sans ce rêve, elle n'aurait jamais réussi à tenir, à Londres. Jamais. Et cela la tuait de le reconnaître mais elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de se laisser bercer d'illusions. Pas si elle voulait survivre.

 ** _I breathe underwater, in the blink of an eye, I can see through your eyes, and it hurts, hurts me so bad._**

Rogers. Elle devait se méfier de cet homme. Il était intelligent, ce n'était pas difficile de le comprendre. Et surtout, il tenait sa vie entre ses mains. Eleanor avait encore bien du mal à comprendre pourquoi il l'avait vraiment fait sortir de prison. Et plus elle l'observait, plus elle avait l'impression que lui non plus ne savait pas vraiment. Certes, il était bien plus prudent pour lui d'avoir quelqu'un qui connaissait Nassau si il voulait la soumettre. Mais réellement nécessaire ? Non. Cela dit, elle n'allait pas lui souligner ce point, bien au contraire. Il avait dit qu'il voulait jouer. Il aimait fixer les règles du jeu, lui aussi. Mais cela restait de la politique et de la stratégie, un art qu'elle avait appris à manier durant ces longues années de règne à Nassau si elle pouvait les appeler ainsi. Elle avait vite saisi qu'elle allait devoir jouer très finement avec lui si elle voulait arriver vivante à Nassau et se maintenir en vie encore un peu de temps après cela. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, il fallait absolument que Woodes Rogers la considère indispensable à sa réussite. Elle ferait ce qu'il faut pour que ce soit le cas. Elle dirait ce qu'il faudra, absolument tout ce qu'il faudra pour que cela dure. Même si cela devait être dur et qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée où tout cela allait la mener. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, voir ces énormes navires de guerres anglais filer droit vers Nassau pour la conquérir ne lui faisait absolument pas plaisir. Elle avait espéré le retour des lois anglaises, certes, mais elle pensait qu'elle serait celle qui les ferait appliquer. Aux côtés de Flint. Elle avait même espéré le temps d'un moment que Charles serait aussi à leurs côtés. Peut-être avait-elle était incroyablement naïve, tout compte fait. Sur tout les points. Mais surtout sur celui de croire que l'Angleterre l'aurait laissé conserver sa place à Nassau. Elle n'était et ne resterait qu'une femme à leurs yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait eu la valeur aux yeux des anglais qui serait venus sur l'île que celle qu'elle avait aux yeux de Flint. Où a ceux de Charles. La valeur d'être leur égale. Elle avait oublié cela, quand elle avait préparé son coup. Elle avait voulu croire que cela était possible. Mais même si Flint avait réussi et que cela n'avait pas tourné au carnage, cela n'aurait pas fonctionné. Elle le comprenait bien aujourd'hui. Après tout, pourquoi l'Angleterre conclurait-elle un accord tel qu'ils l'envisageaient alors qu'ils pouvaient les anéantir si ils en avaient les moyens ? Voilà une question qui était souvent revenu à son esprit durant ces longs mois. Ils avaient été bien trop naïfs. Et cela avait coûté cher.

C'était peut-être le plus dur. Admettre que Charles avait raison, quelque part. Qu'elle avait entraîné cette succession d'évènements et de sacrifice… pour rien, au final. Si ce salopard croyait une seule seconde que ce qu'elle avait fait lui avait fait plaisir… après tout, il pouvait bien croire ce qu'il voulait aujourd'hui, pour l'importance que cela avait. Mais cela ne lui avait pas fait plaisir. Bien au contraire. Plus elle revoyait cette nuit-là, dans le fort, plus elle prenait conscience que cela a été le choix le plus douloureux qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à prendre de sa vie. Elle avait hésitée, le temps d'une seconde. Quand cette fois-ci, elle s'était retrouvée allongé sur lui, la tête contre son cœur, écoutant les battements tandis qu'il s'était endormi. Il avait toujours eu un sommeil étonnamment profond, pour quelqu'un qui vivait à Nassau. Pour le coup, cela l'arrangeait. Mais le temps de quelques instants, elle avait douté. Ses doigts se promenaient sur son torse chaud, et elle s'était prise à rêver de ne pas bouger. De dire à Flint d'aller se faire foutre et de laisser la fille là où elle était. De remettre son avenir entre les mains de Charles Vane. De le croire… comme il le lui avait demandé. Mais cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes. La chose à faire était si évidente, à ses yeux, à ce moment là ! La manière dont Charles voulait procéder ne pouvait marcher. Cela ne protégerait pas Nassau. Et elle sacrifierait tout pour Nassau. Même lui.

 ** _I slowly start to realize, we won't reunite. Is it a curse or a fortune ?_**

Elle avait hésitée encore une fois, quand il l'avait surprise de l'autre côté des barreaux, et lui avait demandé de relâcher la fille. Que si elle partait, il n'y aura plus jamais de pardon possible. Plus jamais. Elle avait bien conscience qu'il lui avait jusque là pardonner bien des choses, la perte du Ranger tout en haut, là où d'autres hommes l'aurait égorgé pour ses actes. Et elle avait vu dans ses yeux que cette fois, il était sérieux. Si elle actionnait cette clef, elle le perdrait. Définitivement. Aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible.

Elle l'avait regardé. C'était drôle, mais elle avait vu presque leur vie entière défiler devant ses yeux tandis qu'elle le fixait, figée, la clef enfoncée dans la serrure. Il lui avait dit se rappeler de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Elle aussi s'en souvenait parfaitement. Son père venait de revenir d'un voyage et comme d'habitude, l'avait totalement ignoré à son arrivée. Elle était déjà habituée, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher à chaque fois d'espérer qu'il lui jetterait au moins un coup d'œil. A chaque fois, elle espérait et elle se détestait pour cela. A chaque fois, elle avait été déçue.

Cette fois-là, elle avait été furieuse. Plus contre elle-même que contre son père, en réalité. Toujours à espérer recevoir quelques miettes d'attention… comme un misérable chiot en manque d'amour… cette peine qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur à chaque rejet la rendait folle de rage. Elle ne voulait pas la ressentir. Elle voulait détester son père. Elle le détestait ! C'était ce qu'elle s'était répétée tout du moins alors qu'elle avait pris sans même réfléchir le chemin qui menait à la plage où les campements pirates étaient installés. Mr Scott lui avait formellement interdit de s'aventurer là-bas. Mais elle n'avait même pas pensée une seule seconde à Mr Scott, à ce moment. Elle rageait, du haut de ses treize ans, tapant du pied à chaque pas, les poings serrés, et elle se moquait complètement des pirates qu'elle pourrait bien trouver sur son chemin. Elle s'était sentie parfaitement prête à donner un coup de pied dans les couilles au premier qui viendrait l'emmerder. Elle avait senti leur regard tandis qu'elle traversait les campements, aveuglée par sa colère, elle avait parfaitement senti qu'elle était dévisagée par des dizaines de paires d'yeux d'hommes mais elle s'en moquait éperdument. Jusqu'à ce que sa colère retombe et que la lassitude la prenne et qu'elle regarde autour d'elle, fatiguée. Elle se rappelait parfaitement avoir pensée à ce moment là, tandis que ses yeux balayait les campements et la plage : _Tout cela sera à moi, un jour, père. Et ce jour-là, c'est toi qui attendras pour avoir mon attention. Tu verras._

Puis elle avait levée les yeux et elle l'avait vu. Assis sur un tronc d'arbre déposé à même le sable, en face d'elle à quelques mètres de là, il était en train d'aiguiser un long sabre d'un geste si assuré qu'on voyait qu'il faisait cela depuis longtemps. Il l'a fixait sans cesser de bouger sa main. Eleanor avait d'abord froncé les sourcils. Pourquoi l'a regardait-il ainsi, celui-là ? Il cherchait à l'effrayer ? Eh bien, il n'y arriverait pas. C'était ce qu'elle avait pensé et pour le provoquer, elle s'était mise à lui sourire, de ce sourire qui faisait soupirer Mr Scott d'exaspération.

Quelque chose s'était modifiée dans le regard du jeune homme mais il ne bougea pas, pas plus qu'il ne cessa de la regarder où de parfaire son arme. Une lueur qui s'était modifié dans ces yeux d'un étrange vert. Quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas et cela eut le don de l'agacée. Cela, et le fait qu'il semblait parfaitement indifférent à son insolence. Elle avait donc tournée les talons, se sentant encore plus énervée qu'à son arrivée, jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers l'imbécile avant de lever les yeux vers le pavillon accroché au-dessus de son campement. Elle l'avait déjà vu. C'était le pavillon du pirate le plus craint de Nassau. Le capitaine Teach. Même son père n'était jamais à l'aise quand il parlait de cet homme. Elle l'avait quelques fois aperçu dans la taverne, de loin. Un homme d'assez belle allure, avec une tignasse noire imposante et un regard qui poussait le plus féroce des hommes à se pisser dessus. Elle ne s'était jamais approchée de lui, mais apparemment, ce jeune crétin faisait parti de son équipage. A cette époque, elle n'avait rien pensée de lui, à part qu'il l'avait énervé. Cela dit, son regard avait marqué son esprit. Et lorsqu'elle le revit à plusieurs reprises dans les années qui suivirent, presque toujours avec son capitaine, où des fois accompagné d'un jeune maigrichon qui traînait derrière lui comme une ombre, ce qui semblait avoir le don de l'exaspérer. A plusieurs reprises, il l'avait à nouveau regardé pendant qu'elle passait par la taverne, et à chaque fois, elle lui rendait son regard. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une bonne année et demi plus tard qu'elle se mit à lui trouver quelque chose d'attirant. Il était un plus âgé qu'elle, pas un de ses gamins de son âge qui lui courait après dans les rues. Quelque chose en cet homme, dont elle avait rapidement appris le nom, _Vane,_ lui disait qu'elle devrait se méfier de lui. Tout, en réalité. Tout lui indiquait qu'elle devrait se méfier de cet homme et elle ne manqua pas de le faire. Tout en lui rendant toujours ses regards. C'était presque devenu un jeu, au cours des années. Lequel des deux tiendrait le plus longtemps sans détourner les yeux ? Elle en haut de la taverne, lui assit en bas avec ces hommes. Des fois, elle gagnait. Des fois, il gagnait. Elle détestait quand il gagnait et quittait toujours la salle, et elle entendait à chaque fois son rire derrière elle, et enfant elle s'était juré à plusieurs reprises qu'un jour elle descendrait prendre son verre et qu'elle lui éclaterait sur la tête. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le faire.

Rapidement, elle avait atteint l'âge où elle voyait les choses bien différemment. Où elle voyait les hommes différemment, même si aucun n'avait jamais vraiment attirer son attention en dehors de lui. Son premier baiser n'avait même pas été donné par un homme, en réalité. Mais par une femme. Max. Eleanor soupira en repensant à ce nom. Max, la belle prostituée qui était née dans ce bordel et qu'elle avait souvent croisée enfant, étant donné que la taverne et le bordel était relié par le petit pont au-dessus de la ruelle principale de Nassau. Bien souvent, elle avait vu la petite fille à la peau mate de l'autre côté du pont. Quelques fois, elles le traversaient et elles s'amusaient ensemble. Elles riait et se coiffait mutuellement. Max avait toujours une oreille attentive pour Eleanor, surtout en ce qui concernait son père. Où sa mère. Elle parlait très rarement de sa mère. Cela faisait trop mal et cela réveillait des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préférés oublier. Les jeux entre Max et elle avait rapidement changée quand elles eurent 16 et 17 ans, Max étant âgé d'une année de plus qu'elle. Cela s'était fait naturellement. Max était déjà en service depuis bien quelques années au bordel, mais cela avait toujours été prévu au point que ni l'une ni l'autre n'eut trouvé quoi que ce soit à y redire. Max la vouvoyait toujours quand elles étaient petites, et Eleanor n'y voyait rien à y redire non plus, alors qu'elle l'a tutoyait sans hésiter. Max était par moments un immense réconfort pour elle. Mais elle devait bien admettre qu'aucun de ses baisers n'avait provoqué le feu qu'elle avait commencé à ressentir à l'adolescence sous les regards de Charles Vane. Même si elle avait essayé au fil des années de se convaincre du contraire.

Elle se rappelait aussi la première fois qu'il l'avait touché. Elle avait 17 ans. Lui en avait 26. A ce moment là, cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait cesser de se contenter de le regarder du haut des escaliers. Elle avait trouvé bien d'autres manières de le provoquer. Si elle s'était retrouvée sous sa tente cette nuit-là, c'était le résultat d'un défi qu'il lui avait lancé. Qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à relever. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait très bien ce qui allait se passer cette nuit-là. Son père avait parlé avant de partir de l'emmener peut-être à Port-Royal avec lui afin qu'elle commence à chercher un éventuel beau parti qui ferait augmenter ses affaires. Elle n'avait aucune intention de mettre un pied à Port-Royal pour chercher un mari. Et l'idée de perdre sa virginité avec un pirate l'avait plus que séduite. Son père gardait encore l'illusion qu'il pourrait se servir d'elle pour ses intérêts. Elle allait commencer à lui montrer qu'il avait perdu ce droit le jour où il avait détourné les yeux d'elle alors qu'elle s'était approché de lui, les joues pleines de larmes, après avoir vu le cadavre de sa mère dans leur ancienne maison légèrement en retrait de la baie, juste après le passage de l'équipage du Rosario, qui avait fait de Nassau, le temps d'une nuit, l'enfer sur Terre.

L'idée de provoquer son père en couchant avec Vane était là, mais elle ne l'avait pas rejoint dans sa tente seulement pour cela cette nuit-là. Il l'avait défiée. Elle avait hâte de lui montrer qu'elle était parfaitement prête à l'affronter. Sur tout les terrains. Cette nuit ne fut que la première de bien d'autres, tellement d'autres… il n'y avait pas un centimètre de la peau de Charles Vane qu'elle n'avait pas touché. Qu'elle n'avait pas goûté. Cette même première nuit, ils était ressortis de cette tente amants et associés. Peu de temps après, Edward Teach, le seul qui l'empêchait à son âge de prendre le contrôle sur Nassau après le départ de son père, disparut de l'île, ayant perdu son dernier soutien en perdant son protégé Charles, qui l'avait rejointe avec Hornigold. Ce fut le début de son règne à Nassau.

Oui, elle revit tout cela avec netteté. Toutes ces nuits. Bien trop nombreuses pour être comptés, mais elle se rappelait de chacune d'entre elles. Ces nuits mais ces jours aussi, où il faisait affaire avec elle, d'une manière où d'une autre. Le départ de Teach avait été le début d'une nouvelle vie pour eux deux. Lui en tant que jeune capitaine de son propre équipage, elle en tant que nouveau chef du commerce à Nassau. A cette époque, tout lui semblait très clair. Elle n'avait pas de meilleur allié que Charles Vane et elle avait conscience que sans lui, elle n'aurait pas réussie. Si il était resté auprès de Teach, elle serait restée la petite fille insolente de Richard Guthrie et ne serait jamais rien devenu d'autre. Mais il l'avait soutenu. Et au début, elle lui en avait été reconnaissante. Tout avait tournée si brusquement, plus tard.

Eleanor l'avait regardé. Et elle avait fait son choix. Le seul choix qui s'imposait. Protéger Nassau. Le trahir. Et se tirer une balle dans l'obscurité de son cœur par la même occasion. Elle avait fermé la serrure, le condamnant à affronter ses hommes qui voudraient sa mort pour lui avoir fait confiance à elle alors que tous lui avait dit de se méfier d'elle. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se retourner une dernière fois avant de quitter les lieux, et c'est à cet instant qu'elle compris qu'elle l'avait vraiment aimée. Qu'elle l'aimait encore. Que si elle s'écoutait, si elle écoutait son cœur et non sa raison, elle retournerait en arrière et lui jetterait la fille aux pieds pour le maintenir en vie. Elle avait passé des années à se mentir à elle-même. Et lorsqu'elle avait enfin compris, c'était trop tard. Là encore, quelque chose avait changé dans le regard de Vane, comme quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Mais ce n'était pas du tout la même lueur qui était apparut dans ses yeux. Absolument pas.

Durant tout le chemin du retour du fort, elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir un trou dans le cœur. Elle se sentait perdu. Et seule, surtout. Elle avait beau parlé à Flint, elle avait beau avoir reçu la première marque d'affection de son père en presque 25 ans, elle se sentait complètement seule. Et si elle avait le malheur de regarder dehors, son regard allait directement au fort. Fort qui est resté silencieux durant des jours et des jours après le départ de Flint et celui de son père. Et plus les heures passaient, plus les journées défilaient, plus elle sentait le trou dans son cœur s'agrandir. Le silence du fort était assourdissant. La douleur en elle insupportable. Au point que lorsqu'on l'amena au fort, elle fut presque soulagée qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose. Elle s'attendait au pire. Et à raison. Le corps de son père avait néanmoins été un choc, un choc qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir.

Elle avait sous-estimée Charles Vane. Et elle en a payé le prix. Avec ce cadavre. Avec cette lettre, cette lettre qui avait fini brûler. Avec cette guerre, cette guerre dans lequel quel que soit leurs intentions, ils ne pourrait être qu'ennemis.

 ** _I'm onto you, you're like a ghost within me, I don't know who I'm fighting._**

Eleanor s'était aussi rappelé pourquoi elle avait fini par le repousser. Au début, les choses se passaient bien et cela avait duré un long moment. Un long moment où elle attendait le soir avec impatience sans jamais l'avouer à voix haute, impatiente de le retrouver et d'enfin se reposer après une journée à réfléchir, à travailler les comptes et à gérer l'entrepôt. Elle se souvenait des périodes où elle lui donnait des informations qui le lançait à la pourchasse de navires fortunés, et des sommes énormes qu'ils avait tout les deux rapportés à Nassau durant les premières années. Son père avait été furieux de découvrir ses petites manigances, mais le profit qu'elle avait rapporté aux Guthrie lui avait rapidement fait baisser d'un ton dans ses lettres et il avait accepté bien malgré lui la position de sa fille. Elle se rappelait les coups d'oeils occasionnels qu'elle jetait au loin dans la baie quand elle passait sur la plage, espérant apercevoir le Ranger apparaître. Des petites choses qu'elle s'avouait à peine à elle-même, des attentes qu'elle niait. Elle se rappelait les soirs où Charles et elle s'éloignait un peu de la baie, en longeant la côte la plupart du temps, et trouver toujours un rocher couvert où ils faisait l'amour pendant des heures et des heures. Ses longues absences arrivaient à chacun de ses retours, après qu'il ait passés plusieurs semaines en mer. Elle se sentait toujours grisée dans ces moments là. Des semaines et des semaines d'abstinence, elle n'y était plus habituée et l'argent qu'il rapportait à chaque fois avait le don de l'excitée. A chaque prise de Vane, c'est autant sa réputation que la sienne qui devenait plus redoutable.

Mais ce que Eleanor avait perçu au début comme une force était rapidement devenu une faiblesse. Elle mit un certain temps pour le comprendre. Un certain temps à voir qu'on ne la prenait pas si au sérieux que cela. Que c'est la férocité de Charles Vane qui inspirait la crainte, pas spécialement ses exploits à elle. C'était son partenariat avec lui qui faisait qu'elle était crainte. Pas pour ce qu'elle faisait, elle. Une fois que cette pensée s'était immiscée dans son esprit, elle fut incapable de s'en débarrasser. Chaque jour, la colère montait un peu plus, et chaque jour lui prouvait qu'elle avait raison. Nassau vivait grâce aux affaires qu'elle offrait à Charles sur un plateau. Et tous ici continuaient à la voir comme la petite fille insolente de Richard Guthrie. Cela finit par devenir totalement insupportable.

Elle l'avait quitté. Brutalement, et en public. Elle se souvient le regard qu'il avait posé sur elle alors qu'elle venait de le mettre dehors de la taverne et qu'elle se tenait devant lui, haletante. Elle crut, l'espace d'une seconde, qu'il allait mettre ses mains autour de son cou et serrer vu le feu qui brûlait dans son regard. Mais il avait fini par tourner les talons sans mot dire, et c'est à cette période là qu'elle s'investit sur le capitaine Flint. Après tout, elle avait perdu un allié puissant, il lui en fallait un autre et en vitesse. Tout en s'affirmant seule, cette fois. Elle avait pariée sur Flint et ne l'avait pas regretter. Pour être honnête, elle n'avait rien regretté de cette période là. On a commencé à la voir comme un tyran après qu'elle ait mis Vane dehors. Elle avait lui dit d'aller se faire foutre en public, et elle n'avait montré aucune peur face à lui. Les choses étaient bien plus compliquées à partir de là, car on s'était aussi mis à la détester, mais elle était seul maître de sa réputation et de ce qu'on pensait d'elle. On ne la définissait pas par rapport à Charles Vane. Et c'était tout ce qu'elle recherchait.

Eleanor ouvrit les yeux et observa l'océan qui s'étendait à l'infini devant elle. Ses mains serraient le bois du navire au point qu'elle sentait des échardes s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Rogers lui avait permis de rester sur le pont. Elle pouvait au moins le remercier de cela. Comme bien souvent, elle se demanda ce qui se passait à Nassau en cet instant précis. Elle supposait que Max avait bien repris les reines du pouvoir. Elle en était certaine, même. Charles avait du rejoindre l'île, à l'heure qu'il est. Il pourrait peut-être bientôt solder ses comptes avec elle, comme il le désirait.

 ** _I won't show mercy on you now, would you mind if I killed you ? Would you mind if I tried to ?_**

C'était assez drôle, finalement. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le revoir. Et en même temps, elle mourrait d'envie de lui faire face. Lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien gagné du tout. Que ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait tué son père et déclarer ennemi de Nassau qu'il l'avait détruite. Bien au contraire. Pour cela, elle était bien heureuse d'avoir donné son nom à Woodes Rogers. « Coup pour coup, Charles. Comme toujours. Tu seras bientôt la cible principal de toute la marine anglaise » pensa-t-elle. Chaque heure qui passait les rapprochait de Nassau. Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle était impatiente tout en sentant le nœud dans son ventre plus tendu et serré que jamais. Elle voulait revoir cette île. Plus que tout. Tout en sachant que personne, là-bas, ne voudrait d'elle. Que tous avait du bien se réjouir de son départ, sans même se rendre compte qu'elle parti, Nassau allait sombrer dans un désordre sans fin. Max ne serait pas capable de gérer ce qu'elle, elle gérait. Elle espérait qu'ils finiraient par le voir, tout ceux qui devaient fêter son absence. Elle avait consacré sa vie à Nassau. Elle avait fait sacrifice sur sacrifice pour cette île. Dont les habitants la haïssait alors qu'ils avait principalement vécus grâce à elle pendant des années. Tous de sales ingrats, au final. A part Mr Scott, peut-être. Il était sans doute le seul qu'elle ait aussi envie de revoir, en ce moment précis. Enfin, elle tenait à revoir Vane, mais pour d'autres raisons. Tout en se disant qu'il y avait un gros risque qu'il sorte un pistolet et lui tire une balle droit dans le crâne en la voyant arrivée sur l'île.

 ** _Cause you have turned into my worst enemy, you will never change, you can't live without the fire, cause you're born to live and fight it all the way, never walk away._**

 _Non._ Non… cela serait bien son genre, mais elle doutait qu'il le fasse. Il n'en tirait pas beaucoup de fierté. Elle ne serait pas sa priorité de toute manière, quand il verra les navires de guerres entrés dans la baie de Nassau. Il lui avait dit dans sa lettre qu'il l'a connaissait trop bien. Il oubliait qu'elle aussi, elle savait parfaitement qui il était. Elle savait ce qu'il ferait, alors même qu'il serait la seule cible des soldats anglais sur l'île. Jamais il n'aurait le bon sens de fuir pour avoir une chance de sauver sa vie. Il allait se battre. Il allait résister. Peut-être finira-t-il par en mourir. Elle s'était toujours dit que c'est sa foutu fierté qui l'achèvera. Si jamais il devait mourir, elle s'assurera d'être aux premières loges pour assister à cela. Tout en sachant très bien que cette vision finirait de creuser le trou noir qu'elle avait dans le cœur.

Qui sait, peut-être arrivera-t-il à la tuer avant de mourir ? Tirant un bon coup dans cette obscurité. Il était bon tireur. Un léger rire la parcourut. Elle avait toujours su que ni lui ni elle ne vivrait bien vieux, de toute manière. Et si elle devait mourir, elle préférait de loin que ce soit lui qui en finisse avec elle, plutôt que d'être pendue et exposée au-dessus de la Tamise, à Londres. Après tout, ils avaient commencés tout cela ensemble. Elle avait beau le détester, elle ne pouvait plus nier aujourd'hui l'avoir aimée un jour. Qui sait, peut-être même l'aimait-elle toujours. Autant qu'elle le haïssait, sans doute.

 ** _I need you… I feel you… I fear you… My destiny 'till the end…_**

C'est ça, le problème, avec Charles Vane. Cela avait toujours été le problème. Elle n'a jamais été capable de savoir. Si elle l'aimait, si elle le détestait. Si il était son meilleur allié où son pire ennemi. A chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait d'une conclusion, il faisait quelque chose qui contredisait ce qu'elle avait conclu. Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'ils se sont autant aimés qu'ils se sont battus. Ils s'était infligés autant de douleur que de plaisir. Et à chaque fois qu'elle avait cru être débarrassée de Charles Vane, le destin s'était toujours arrangée pour qu'il réapparaisse sur sa route.

Et c'était peut-être cela, leur destin. S'aimer, se battre, se détester, se faire du bien, se blesser, jusqu'à finir par arriver où ils en somme aujourd'hui. Et se battre une dernière fois encore. Sauf que cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de demi mesure. Pas de pardons. Ce sera tout où rien. Elle ignorait ce qui l'attendait au bout de tout cela. Mais elle savait que Charles Vane se trouverait encore une fois sur sa route. Comme il le faisait toujours. Ils n'en avaient pas encore fini l'un avec l'autre. Elle aussi avait encore des comptes à régler avec lui. Eleanor lâcha le bord du navire tandis que le vent augmenta, la faisant légèrement frissonner, tournant le dos à l'océan qui les ramenait vers Nassau.

Le destin… quel espèce de salaud, au final.

* * *

Paroles 1) : **"I've been left out alone like a damn criminal" = J'ai été laissée seule comme une maudite criminelle.** (Shot In The Dark \- Within Temptation).

Paroles 2) : **"I'm not done, it's not over. N** **ow I'm fighting this war, but I'm lost, I wish it was over. And I wish you were here, cause your soul is on fire" = Je n'ai pas fini, ce n'est pas terminé. Maintenant je combats dans cette guerre, mais je suis perdue, j'aimerais que ce soit fini. Et j'aimerais que tu sois là, parce que ton âme est en feu.** (Shot In The Dark et Iron \- Within Temptation).

Paroles 3) : **"I breathe underwater, in the blink of an eye, I can see through your eyes, and it hurts, hurts me so bad" = Je respire sous l'eau, dans la lueur d'un regard, je peux voir à travers tes yeux, et ça fait mal, ça fait trop mal.** ( Shot In The Dark \- Within Temptation).

Paroles 4) : **"I slowly start to realize, we won't reunite. Is it a curse or a fortune ?" = Je commence à réaliser doucement que nous n'allons pas nous retrouver. Est-ce une malédiction ou une chance ?** (Stairway To The Skies \- Within Temptation).

Paroles 5) : **"I'm onto you, you're like a ghost within me, I don't know who I'm fighting" = Je suis après toi, tu es un tel fantôme en moi, je ne sais pas qui je combats.** ( Empty Eyes \- Within Temptation).

Paroles 6) : **"I won't show mercy on you now, would you mind if I killed you ? Would you mind if I tried to ?" = Je ne montrerai pas de pitié envers toi maintenant, dirais-tu quelque chose si je te tuais ? Dirais-tu quelque chose si j'essayais ?** ( What Have You Done \- Within Temptation).

Paroles 7) : **"Cause you have turned into my worst enemy, you will never change, you can't live without the fire, cause you're born to live and fight it all the way, never walk away" = Car tu t'es transformé en mon pire ennemi, tu ne changera jamais, tu ne peux pas vivre sans le feu, car tu est née pour vivre et te battre jusqu'au bout, tu ne fuis jamais.** ( What Have You Done et Iron \- Within Temptation).

Paroles 8) : **"I need you… I feel you… I fear you… My destiny 'till the end…" = J'ai besoin de toi... Je te sens... Je te crains... Tu es ma destinée jusqu'à la fin** ( Aquarius \- Within Temptation).


End file.
